pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Alfred Perceval Graves
Alfred Perceval Graves (22 July 1846 - 27 December 1931), was an Anglo-Irish poet, songwriter, and school inspector. Life Graves was born in Dublin on 22 July 1846, the son of The Rt. Rev. Charles Graves, bishop of Limerick, by his wife Selina, the daughter of John Cheyne (1777–1836), the Physician-General to the Forces in Ireland. His paternal grandmother Helena was a Perceval, and the granddaughter of the Earl of Egmont. His grandfather, John Crosbie Graves, was a first cousin of 'Ireland's most celebrated surgeon', Robert James Graves. Alfred was educated at Windermere College in England, and at Trinity College, Dublin. In 1869 he entered the Civil Service as clerk in the Home Office, where he remained until he became an inspector of schools in 1874 . He was a contributor of prose and verse to the Spectator, The Athenaeum, John Bull, and Punch magazine. He took a leading part in the revival of Irish letters. He was for several years president of the Irish Literary Society, and was the author of the famous ballad of Father O'Flynn and many other songs and ballads. In collaboration with Charles Stanford he published Songs of Old Ireland (1882), Irish Songs and Ballads (1893), the airs of which are taken from the Petrie MSS.; the airs of his Irish Folk-Songs (1897) were arranged by Charles Wood, with whom he also collaborated on Songs of Erin (1901). His first marriage to Jane Cooper, eldest daughter of James Cooper of Cooper Hill, Co. Limerick, resulted in five children: the journalist Philip Graves, Mary, Richard, Alfred, and Susan. After the death of Jane, he married Amy von Ranke, daughter of Heinrich von Ranke, and produced another five children: Clarissa, Rosaleen, the poet and scholar Robert Graves, the journalist Charles Patrick Graves, and John. He published an autobiography, To Return to All That in 1930, as a response to his son Robert's Goodbye to All That. Publications Poetry and songs *''Songs of Killarney. London: Bradbury, Agnew, 1873. *Irish Songs & Ballads. Manchester, UK: Alexander Ireland, 1880; London: David Bogue, 1882. *Father O'Flynn, and other Irish lyrics. London: Swan Sonnenschein, 1889. *''The Irish Poems of Alfred Perceval Graves. Dublin: Maunsel / New York: Macmillan, 1908. ** Volume I: Songs of the Gael: A Gaelic story-telling **''Volume II: Countryside songs; Songs and ballads. Plays *''Out of the Frying Pan: A one-act comedy. London & New York: Samuel French, 1872. Non-fiction *''Ireland's Share in the Folk-Song Revival''. Edinburgh: T. & A. Constable, 1913. *''Irish Literary and Musical Studies. London: Elkin Mathews, 1913; New York: Scribner's, 1914. *''Irish Doric in Song and Story. London: T. Fisher Unwin, 1926. *''To Return to All That: An autobiography''. Dublin: Talbot Press, 1930; London & Toronto: Jonathan Cape, 1930. *''A Memoir of Joseph Sheridan Le Fanu''. Adelaide, SA: University of Adelaide Library, 2003. Juvenile *''Poems for Infants and Juniors''. London: Sir Isaac Pitman, 1910? Translated *''Welsh Poetry Old and New: In English verse. London & New York: Longman's Green, 1912. *A Celtic Psaltery: Being mainly renderings in English verse from Irish & Welsh poetry. London: Society for Promoting Christian Knowledge, 1917; New York: Frederick A. Stokes, 1917. *''The Progenitors; or, Our first parents: An old Irish religious poem done into English verse. Oxford, UK: Basil Blackwell, 1929. Edited *''Songs of Irish Wit and Humour'' (selected by Graves). London: Chatto & Windus, 1884. *''The Poems of Joseph Sheridan Le Fanu. London: Downey, 1896. *The Irish Fairy Book'' (illustrated by George Denham). London: T. Fisher Unwin, 1909; New York: Frederick A. Stokes, 1909. *''The National Poetry Books''. London: Sir Isaac Pitman, 1910. *''The Book of Irish Poetry. London: Gresham, 1914; London: T. Fisher Unwin, 1915; New York: Frederick A. Stokes, 1915; Dublin: Talbot Press, 1916. *The Reciter's Treasury of Irish Verse and Prose'' (edited with Ernest Guy Pertwee). London: Routledge, 1915. *''Poems of Sir Samuel Ferguson. Dublin: Talbot Press / London: T. Fisher Unwin (Every Irishman's Library), 1918. ''Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat/.Search results = au: Alfred Perceval Graves, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 20, 2013. Poems by Alfred Perceval Graves #The Sea Singer See also *List of Irish poets References External links ;Poems *"The White Blossom's off the Bog" in A Victorian Anthology, 1837-1895 *Graves in Poetry: A magazine of verse, 1912-1922: "Drimin Dhu Deelish," "The Sea Singer" * Selected Poetry of Alfred Perceval Graves (1846-1931) (3 poems) at Representative Poetry Online. * Alfred Percival Graves at PoemHunter (4 poems) * Alfred Perceval Graves, ArtMagick Illustrated Poetry Collection (7 poems) *Alfred Perceval Graves at Poetry Nook (80 poems) ;Books * Songs of Old Ireland: A Collection of Fifty Irish Melodies with words by Alfred Perceval Graves and music arranged by Charles Villiers Stanford * * Alfred Perceval Graves at Internet Archive ;About *Alfred Perceval Graves at Library Ireland * Original article is at Alfred Perceval Graves Category:1846 births Category:1931 deaths Category:Irish Anglicans Graves, AP Category:People from County Dublin Category:19th-century poets Category:20th-century poets Category:Irish poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:19th-century authors Category:20th-century authors Category:Irish authors Category:Authors